Shikon Jewel: Great Choices
by InuWriter
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have finally killed Naraku, but no one knows for sure it hes dead. Kagome has also given Inuyasha the Shikon no Tama that is now complete. But will Inuyasha make the right choice?
1. Chapter 1: Shikon Jewel: Inuyasha's Choi...

Hello my Fellow Inuyasha readers....Im Glad you have decided to read my story..this is my first story that i have written so i hope i did good and I hope you enjoy it..... Some of the signs I use are For a thought example: Why now? Why is he doing this now And speaking is "Wow good job!"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! I AM JUST CONTINUING THE STORY ON HOW I FEEL HOW IT SHOULD GO! Thank you.....

Now let me give you some history before I send you into the story. Inuyasha and the Gang have completed the Shikon no Tama and Naraku has been killed along with all of his weird incarnations. And Kikyo has been laid to rest in the pits of hell (about time). And so we begin our story... Hope you all enjoy...........

* * *

Chapter one: Inuyasha left with a Decision.

Kagome came out of the well on the fudeal era side. This was the first time she had returned since they had completed the Shikon no Tama. She walked over to a rock that was sitting in the field around the well and took a seat and began to think to herself with the Shikon Jewel in her hand. What am **_I_ **going to do with this? So many demons want it to use it for evil. But yet again if I give it you Inuyasha, My dreams could come true if he wishes for us to be together. ARG!! What am I thinking... Inuyasha still wants Kikyo! That obvious when he didn't talk for days after she decided to go back to the pits of hell. But why doesn't he see that I love him more that that wench!! Damn him for being so foolish! Damn him!!! She became frustrated with her thoughts and decided to head back to the village to see her friends.

When she approached the village she was greeted by the little fox demon by the name of Shippo clinging to her. "Kagome! Your finally back. What took you so long? We missed you a lot. Inuyasha hasn't been talking much since you left back to your era. You should really talk to him." Shippo continued on and on trying getting Kagome back up to speed on what happened while she was gone. Kagome didn't really pay attention to much, she had someone else on her mind.Where is he, usually he would be one of the first to greet me.... I hope he's okay. I really did miss him while I was gone. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Shippo with an extremely curious tone. Shippo told her that he had left to go to the forest a little while back. That was all the Kagome needed to know from this little guy."Thanks Shippo... Tell the others that I'll see them later okay." She waved him off and headed for the forest to find him.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree thinking of how Naraku really couldn't be defeated. Especially after all the attempts that they had run to try to kill him. No matter what he couldn't convince himself that he was destroyed...he even kept thinking of how it had already been 3 months since he had been gone and still no sign of him Its just another one of his traps that he keeps laying on us! I know it! I just cant let my guard down, I just can't for Kagome's sake! Inuyasha kept repeating to himself. Then all of a sudden he heard a familiar light footstep that he hadn't heard in over a week and immediately jumped up and turned around to meet up with the face he had come to fall in love with.

Kagome stood there looking at him. She had indeed missed him dearly and she knew he knew this and he had missed her as well. They stood there silent for a moment, closely studying each other for anything new. Finally the both leaped at each other, grasping one another tightly. Oh how Kagome had missed Inuyasha tight 1/2 demon grip, And oh how Inuyasha missed her firm body to brush up against. They stood there for a moment just re-quantining each other. Finally Inuyasha said "I missed you, why did you have to leave for so long?"

This came to Kagome's suprise. She had never known Inuyasha to say he missed someone. But she accepted it and answered Inuyasha "Because I needed some time to think about what to do now that the Shikon no Tama is complete. And finally after all that thinking I came up with a decision." She released herself from the their hug. and reached around her neck and ripped the completed jewel off it. " And I hope I made the best decision" she took Inuyasha's hand, extended his fingers, and set the pink jewel in his hand and closed his hand around it. "Its yours now, Inuyasha." And with that she turned and walked away from Inuyasha, giving him a very happy smile. She thought she would give him some time to think it over and make his decision before returning to him.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Chapter on! I love it so far. Id like to thank my Friend Cassie for giving me the inspiration to write this story! Thanks. Now please Review......


	2. Chapter 2: Miroku, Sango, and why does K...

* * *

Well here we are again my fellow Fanfiction readers.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA I JUST CONTINUE THE STORY HOW I FEEL IT SHOULD BE WRITTEN. THANK YOU

Okay so now you have read the first chapter and im awaiting reviews, but i already had the second chapter ready so here it is...HOPE YOU LIKE IT

* * *

Inuyasha sat there speechless Why would Kagome have given me the Jewel. She knows that I have been planning to use it to become a full demon for years. But what if she wanted me to become full human. That way we can live a normal life in her era. No. If I do that then I will be defenseless. But I mean if I truly love Kagome then I will become full human. Unless I wish for her to become a Hanyou with me. ARG!! Damn that wench. Why did she have to give me the Shikon Jewel.

Kagome arrived back at the village. She had not yet seen Miroku and Sango so she was looking forward to greeting them. As she walked into Kaede's hut, she noticed that Kaede and Shippo were the only ones there. "Where's Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked. Kaede looked at Kagome with an odd look, "Well welcome back, if your intreset in finding them, i think that those two went up to the Springs together. A lots happen between those two since you were gone, especially after what happened while you were here."

FLASHBACK TO ONE WEEK EARILIER

Miroku was really eager to find out how Sango really felt about him. He thought now would be the perfect time to ask her. He thought that after killing Naraku and getting the last shard of the Shikon Jewel and completing the Shikon no Tama that now everyone was worry free so what a perfect time. When they arrived back at the village, Miroku asked Sango to go down to the river alone with him so the two of them may talk.

When the arrived at the river Miroku talked first "Sango, I don't know if you have realized this, but over our adventures I have come to love you. And not in a sisterly way, but in a romantic way. I have been dying to tell you for about two months now. I hope that this isn't to much for you to take in. And I hope that you sort of fell the same way to... " Sango felt the warmth of the monks hand somewhere she would least expect it, in her hand for once. Sango smiled and responded "I have to," she took his hand in hers and set it in her lap. "And I think if I can get past your pevertedness and you if you would stop groping people then I would gladly stay with you." She places a soft kiss on Miroku lips and smiled. Miroku exchanged the favor and placed another kiss on Sango. The both of them stayed quiet from all the shook they just experience and stared at the water before returning back to the village.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome smiled and responded "I'm so happy that those two finally got together. It was obvious that they liked each other." She smiled and walked out of the hut and took a seat on the porch steps. She sighed and looked into the forest where she knew right now Inuyasha was making the most important decision of his life. She just wished he would hurry, and she hoped he made the right one. Whats taking him so long, the choice it pretty obvious. I mean, he does love me right? So why cant he just choose to be human and get it over with. But then again if he chooses that then he will no longer be in the form that I have come to love him in. But I so badly just want to be with him. But what if i choose to....oh nevermind...

While she thought all this she saw a familiar Hanyou walk out of the forest and up to the porch next to Kagome. She had the strangest look on her face looking at him. Inuyasha just smiled and said "Now I know your wondering why I still have this Jewel in my hand. Well, the truth is I decided that I cant become human and be weak, and I cant become full demon and risk the possibility of not being able to control myself. So I have decided to remain in the state I'm already in to protect you." He smiled and placed the same pink jewel she handed him, in her hand. "So I think the choice is up to you, not me." He smiled and walked into the hut.

Kagome thought to her self "How could Inuyasha leave me with the decision?!?! Wait if I wish myself a Hanyou just like Inuyasha then Inuyasha and I can live happily. But how will my family act back in the present? Oh well, if I love Inuyasha then I'm willing to risk it! Right? Wait what am I saying I don't even know if he loves me.. But..."

* * *

Well thats it for chapter two you all. Hope you like and please don't forget to write a review for me! Thanks! Well till chapter 3! Bye!


End file.
